Abstract: This cost center supports efforts to identify molecular pathways potentially influenced by bioactive food components. Samples (preclinical and clinical) will be provided to the laboratory at Frederick for host transcriptomic (microRNA, mRNA) and deep sequencing microbial composition analyses. For the initial characterization of the biological pathways, specimens will be obtained during the next year from ongoing studies with vitamin D, selenium, indole 3-carbionol, allyl sulfur, berry polyphenols, etc. and performed in collaboration with scientists at NCI (Main campus or Frederick), NASA and USDA. When possible tissue specificity in the response will be determined, which may include examination of biological processes, such as oxidative stress or inflammation. Such studies may also include the use of proteomic or metabolomics technologies to evaluate the role of various food components as modifiers of cancer risk and tumor behavior. Furthermore, in vitro cell culture or animal studies to examine the role of various food components on biological processes may also be undertaken.